eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jadun conflict
The Jadun conflict, or Jadun Crisis, was a conflict that lasted for 29 days that was fought between the Free City of Jadun under High Captain Mal'qar Rhûn and the Eurion Alliance. Jadun is known for their raiding, piracy and dark magic but was kept in line by the other free cities. But when they declared their independence the International Security Organization decided to step in, in the name of global security. The conflict would end with an armistice and the signing of the Zalfari Accords where the independence of Jadun would be recognized in trade for Jadun's recognition of international law regarding piracy, raiding, slave trade, dark magic, et cetera. The conflict would cost the lives of around 6,000 of which 181 where on the side of the alliance. Prelude Declaration of independence On the 7th of March the city of Jadun declared it's independence from the Free merchant states. jadun has been part of this federation since the end of the War of the Free cities in 1478. Jadun was one of the six major cities of the federation and had a reputation of piracy, raiding, slaves, black magic and other things that are frowned upon by the international community. The city was mostly kept in check by the other free cities but when they gained independence their 'illegal' activities started to increase. Trade routes that were close to the islands were experiencing an increase in raids, more and more ships were boarded by pirates and the crew ransomed, the slave market started to boom again and the black magic that is popular on the islands started to spread to neighboring countries. Involvement of International Security Organization With the rise of these illegal activities many countries started to feel the impact of it so those countries brought it up in the security council of the International Security Organization stating that the rise of activities regarding slavery, piracy, raiding, black magic, and being a hub for black market trade are not only illegal but are a strain on international political stability, international trade, international safety and most of all a violation on human rights. With all these negative effects the International Security Organization decided to step in to enforce international law upon the newly independent nation. The taskforce would include a total of 33 warships and 900-950 troops coming from the nations of Alahana, Kedossia, Eslotho, Kaeidon, Aramei, Taucury and Nerrari. The conflict Naval blockade and no-fly zone The conflict officially started on the 12th of April 2014 when a combined navy of the Free merchant states, Drigean, Alahana, Kedossia, Eslotho, Kaeidon, Aramei, Taucury and Nerrari started to blockade the port of Jadun. That fleet made sure no reinforcements or shipments reached the island, while the no-fly zone that was enforced by Kedossian and Arameian fighters made sure no planes would fly over the conflict zone. These blockades were made to weaken Jadun. On the 15th of April, 3 days into the conflict, the blockade was attacked by the Jadunese navy. This attack came unexpected and caused one Nerrarian ship to sink and 3 other ships to be heavily damaged and had to return to the nearest military port to get repairs. While the loses on the alliance's side were heavy the Jadunese lost 14 ships while the other 6 were captured meaning the Jadunese fleet was no more. This could make way for the next stage in the battle plan. Air strikes and naval bombardement When the Jadunese navy was gone the naval bombardment of anti air positions began. These were marked by a regiment of the Alahanese special forces and once these were gone the air strikes could bomb other military positions. Ground assault On the 23rd of April ground forces started to capture the smaller islands controlled by Jadun to gain a strategic edge during the major assault. This happened 5 days later on the 28th. When the troops were landing on the beaches they met few to no resistance. This was because the defenders decided to focus their defenses around the city itself. The city was surrounded and besieged on the 30th April. The alliance troops waited outside the city but were taking loses during this time. The commanders of the operation had to act fast to minimize the casualties. So they ordered the artillery to weaken the defenders while jet fighters took down defenses at the edge of the city. They couldn't enter the city because of the many anti-air installations. The tanks broke through the defenses the day after the city was surrounded and the ground troops followed. Every street and building was searched and cleared one by one. During the fighting Sandarian special forces were detected in the city which confirmed the acquisitions of their support to Jadun. This was resolved diplomatically. Once the alliance troops broke through to the city center the government of Jadun agreed to sign the Zalfari accords ending the conflict. Aftermath The Zalfari accords were signed by both parties which would result in the international recognition of Jadun as an independent state if they would follow international law regarding slavery, piracy & raiding and black magic. This operation would be named Operation Wand and would include 350 troops that are stationed all around Jadun and will check those activities and will have the ability to arrest anyone linked with those those activities. The command of this operation changes annually, currently the command is in the hands of Nerrari since they have the largest presence on the islands. Other contributors are Free Merchant States, Taucury and Kaeidon. In addition Jadun was charged 850 million to cover a part of the costs of the operation in Jadun. The Free merchant states also applied to join the Eurion Alliance which currently has 19 countries in favor, 3 against and 27 undecided. To join the free merchant states need at least 33 votes in favor to be able to join. Deployments Jadun 45,000 Soldiers, 20 Warships, 40 airplanes, 15 helicopters International pirates and slavers 5 small craft and 122 volunteers Sandaria 13 special forces * Were detected during the ground assault of the city of Jadun. No further political incident resulted as they allegedly were present for observation reasons. No proof was found proving their involvement. Free merchant states: 36 warships, 18 jets, 1,249 troops Drigean: 2 warships, 13 jets, 880 troops International Security Organization Alahana: 7 warships, 200 troops Kedossia: 1 aircraft carrier, 5 warships, 12 jets, 165 troops Eslotho: 3 warships, 50 troops Kaeidon: 2 warships, 10 jets, 10 helicopters, 180 troops Aramei: 7 warships, 240 troops Taucury: 5 warships, 5 helicopters, 36 troops Nerrari: 3 warships, 50 troops Category:Conflicts